She's back
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: After several spells Piper finally succeed in bringing her sister Prue, dead a few years ago, back to life. How will it be between the 4 sisters ? What about the powers, demons… What’s gonna happen ? Read and you’ll know ! REVIEWS 4 MORE !
1. Spell

**She's back**

**Author :**** Maryline**

**Date :**** August 2004 / Translated in October**

THANKS VERY MUCH **HEATHER** FOR CORRECTING THIS ENGLISH VERSION !

**Summary******

After several spells Piper finally succeed in bringing her sister Prue, dead a few years ago, back to life. How will it be between the 4 sisters ? What about the powers, demons… What's gonna happen ? Read and you'll know !

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HAVE OTHER CHAPTERS, THANKS**

**----------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1 : Spell**

Piper was in the granary, alone, saying spells to bring Prue back to life. Prue died 3 years ago but Piper never accepted it. After she died she began searching for spells to resuscitate her. Leo was against the idea. It never worked. She stopped trying until today.  
  
Now she and Phoebe had a new sister, a half sister Paige Matthews. At the beginning the understanding between them wasn't that great. It was hard for Paige to replace Prue. She could never replace her.  
Phoebe wasn't the youngest sister anymore. Paige was, then Phoebe and than Piper who was the oldest.  
  
Piper tried to concentrate to write a spell that could work. She didn't want to resuscitate her sister as a ghost but as she was before, a human, a witch.  
It was hard to concentrate because Phoebe and Paige were making noise downstairs. They were listening to music. Piper stood up and went in the hallway.  
  
- Girls could you please make less noise I'd like to concentrate ? she asked to her sisters.  
  
The music was so loud that Phoebe and Paige couldn't hear what Piper said.  
  
- Oh, I'm going mad in this house ! Piper said on her way back to the granary.  
  
- Paige didn't hear something ? Phoebe asked.  
- What kind of stuff ? Paige asked.  
- A noise or something ?  
- Oh no, Paige answered.  
- Ok, don't bother, I must have hallucinations.  
- Yep that must be it, Paige added smiling.  
  
Phoebe gave her a smile in return.  
  
- That's it, Piper said, I finally wrote a spell that could work !  
  
She took the paper with the spell she wrote and began reading it.  
  
Prue, wherever you are in the sky I ask you to come back  
Not as a ghost but as you were before dying, natural  
Exactly the way you were  
A big thud was heard and the manor shook. Phoebe and Paige's music switched off. There was a big earthquake. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other as if one of them had thrown a spell.  
  
- Eh ! Don't look at me that way Phoebe, I haven't done anything, that's not me.  
- That's not me either, Phoebe said.  
  
They both looked at the granary.  
  
- If that's not me and not you, Phoebe said looking at the granary, it must be Piper.  
- I wonder what she's doing, Paige said.  
- Let's go find out, Phoebe proposed.  
- Good idea, Paige said nodding.  
  
They walked towards the stairs and arrived in front of the granary's door.  
  
…


	2. You're back

**CHAPTER 2 : You're back !**

Arrived in the granary they both screamed.  
  
Prue was standing there in the middle of the room, alive, not a ghost, the real Prue.  
  
- Oh my God, Phoebe said. Prue is that really you ?  
- Yes Phoebe, it's me, she answered.  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Prue began to cry, they had a big hug together and they felt good again.  
  
- Oh and this is Paige, Phoebe said to Prue.  
- Hello Paige, I'm Prue.  
- Yes I know who you are, Paige answered. I'm happy to 'meet' you.  
- Me too, but who are you ? Prue asked.  
- Uhh. Paige said searching for a way to introduce the new sister.  
  
The girls went downstairs in the living room where Phoebe and Piper explained everything to Prue. Prue was a long way to think about having a half sister.  
  
- Yes that's surprising, Phoebe said, we know. She's half a witch and whitelighter as well, as Leo and Chris.  
  
Paige fell a bit embarrassed because the sisters knew Prue and she didn't. She fell like she didn't have her place there anymore.  
  
- Girls, Paige said, I think I'm gonna go and leave you to talk. you must have lots of stuff to talk about.  
- Stop it, Piper said, you're a member of this family as Prue is.  
- So come and site down with us, Phoebe added, we have lots of things to discuss about, to tell each other.  
  
Paige sat next to Piper.  
  
- So Prue, where were you ? Phoebe asked.  
- In paradise I think, she answered. That was calm, there was lot of light.  
- Did you see Mum ? Piper asked.  
- Yes and Grams as well. I'm so glad to be back ! Thanks very much Piper.  
- We also are happy to be with you again, Piper emotively said. I tried lots of different spells after your disappearance but none of them worked. Then I tried to tell myself you were never going to come back but I was too sad. That was too hard for me, for us. This morning I told myself I should try one last time and it worked.  
  
- Girls do you want some tea ? Piper proposed.  
- Yes, they answered.  
  
Piper went to make some in the kitchen.  
  
- I'm really happy to know you Prue, Paige said. They told me so much about you I had the impression to know you but that's different.  
- Me too. I glad to have another sister, Prue added.  
  
Piper came back with the teas.  
  
- So tell me what's new in your lives, Prue asked.  
- I got married to Cole, Phoebe said. Then I became the queen of hell and I was there with him. Then we divorced and finally he died !  
- Oh, Prue sadly said, I'm deeply sorry Phoebe.  
- Don't be, he was bad again. Oh and now I work in a newspaper in which I have my own rubric "Phoebe's advices". I answer people's letters and give them advices about love, their life. And I'm dating the boss, Jason. He travels a lot between here and Hong Kong. I sometimes go there for a few days when he goes for a month or more.  
- Great, Prue said, I'm so happy for you. And you Piper, what's new ?  
- Chris, who came from the future, is our new whitelighter cause he told Leo he was supposed to become the new elder. So we don't see each other a lot and we're not together anymore, we kinda broke up.  
- Oh again I'm sorry, Prue said.  
- That's life, Piper said.  
- What about you Paige ? Tell me about your life, Prue asked.  
- I was working as a social worker but only in an office. I had to quit cause the boss didn't like me to leave anytime I wanted for personal reasons I couldn't tell . I'm dating a guy who used magic before but not so much now. He knows about who we really are. We met when we were on a case of ghosts in his family, argues.  
- You must be happy ?! Prue said.  
- Yep I am. For now everything's going well.  
  
- You also have to know that Darryl and his wife know about our powers. they sometimes help us. That's better that way.  
- I understand, Prue said. It must be easier not to have to hide from Darryl now.  
- Yeah, Paige answered. We all are on cases and we help each others.  
  
The baby Wyatt began to cry and girls could hear him.  
  
- What's that ? Prue asked. Is there a baby in the house ?  
  
Piper stood up and went to bring Wyatt from his cradle and introduced him to Prue.  
  
- Here's my son Wyatt. He's 9 months and Leo's his father, Piper said giving her son a kiss.  
- You had a child together ? Prue rehearsed because she was surprised.  
- Yup, and my sisters helped me giving birth. Wyatt has magic powers too and already knows a bit how to use them.  
- That's great, Prue said.  
- And now you're here with us. That's so wonderful, Phoebe said. I'm scared of dreaming and waking up without you here with us.  
- Don't be afraid Phoebe that's not a dream or I'm doing the same as you do, Piper said.  
- Girls, I don't want to leave so don't be afraid, I'll be staying there with you, like before.  
  
The sisters talked about all and nothing looking at Wyatt.  
  
- You wanna take him ? Piper asked Prue.  
- Sure, Prue answered. Thanks.  
  
Piper gave her the baby. Prue talked to Wyatt and made hugs and he smiled. He felt like he could trust her like he already knew her. He would cry if he didn't feel well in her arms and if he didn't trust her.  
  
- You're so cute, Prue said to him.  
  
Wyatt made other smiles as if he had understood what she told him.  
  
Someone knocked at the door.

…


	3. Reactions

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Thank you **DarlaWinifred** for correcting from chapter 3 to the end (Ch 14)**

**------------**

**CHAPTER 3 : Reactions**

Phoebe stood up and went to open the door. It was Leo. He came back from the elders because he 'heard' something was going on with the Halliwells.

- Hi Leo, Phoebe said, what are you doing here ?

- Hi Phoebe, nice to see you too, he said a bit angry to hear her asking such a question like he wasn't welcome anymore in the manor.

- Don't be stupid and come in !

Leo came in and heard several people talking in the living room. Prue wasn't facing Leo and he could only see the back of her head.

- You're having guests ? he asked walking towards where the noise came from.

- You could say that. Follow me and you'll see a big surprise, Phoebe answered.

Leo and Phoebe arrived in the living room. Prue's face wasn't visible for Leo and he could only see her back.

Then he arrived in front of the girls and opened his mouth but no sounds could come out. Prue was also looking at him.

- But that's impossible… I must be dreaming, Leo said.

Prue stood up and came closer to him…

- Hi Leo, no you're not dreaming, I'm here alive and in front of you, she answered.

- But… How… ? he asked so shocked he couldn't speak normally.

- Take a seat, Phoebe told him.

Leo sat and couldn't look someone else than Prue. He couldn't believe it. Piper began explaining to him.

- Leo, remember I've tried lots of different spells to bring her back to life after her death ?

- Yes I remember but it never worked.

- Well it did work this time, Phoebe said all excited.

- I can see that, he answered. I'm so happy to see you back Prue.

- Me too, she answered smiling at him.

Leo stood up and took her in his arms.

- It was so unexpected, he added.

- I know, it was the same for me you know, Prue said.

- But where were you ? Did you suffer ? Leo, who had lots of questions in mind, asked her.

The four sisters explained the situation to Leo, how it happened, what Prue went through…

After more than half an hour discussion Leo made up his mind and looked at Piper.

- Piper can I talk to you in private please ?

- Sure, she said even if her heart told her stay with Prue right now and she felt like staying with her.

…


End file.
